One common type of display packaging for an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, comprises blister packaging that includes a rigid, transparent front cover made of a clear plastic film that permits visual inspection of the oral care implement.
The quality and functional characteristics of oral care implements can vary greatly. Providing consumers with all of the information needed to make optimal purchasing decisions at the point of sale can be challenging due to the relatively small size of the packages, and due to the need to keep the oral care implement enclosed in the package. There is a need for improved display packaging to help consumers make mote informed purchasing decisions